


Strangers in the Park

by TimelessAnon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessAnon/pseuds/TimelessAnon
Summary: Months later after a stranger saved Gabriel's life. Maria and her son relocate to Germany for a fresh start. One day at the park will lead to Maria meeting another stranger who might just change her life. Short Maria/Asher Fluff fic.





	Strangers in the Park

It was hot summer’s day, the morning ground was still wet from last night’s rainfall. Maria wished she had never agreed to coming to the park as the ground was still soggy and right now a huge mud pie. She also wished she had tied her hair up and worn better shoes as she was sweating something fierce and uncomfortable. She was covered to her knees in mud and not feeling great as she was terrible at kicking the ball around with Gabriel. Proof of that was right now as she chased down the soccer ball for what felt like the 50th time. It was getting old but she caught up and kicked it back Gabriel’s way. She smiled as her 8 year old son caught the ball with his feet and dribbled it for a bit. His smile was worth her humiliation as she was more cerebral than physical.

They had moved less than nine months ago to Germany, she had a job at a small satellite office of Lockman Aerospace. She was still a secretary, but she was one class away from finishing her degree. One of her first few days at her job, her boss had seen her doodling in her lunch break and had been very impressed. He’d promised to help her get into a better suited role once she had her degree.

At first, she thought it was a sexual proposition but she learnt pretty quick that she was not his type and never would be. His tastes ran much like her own; tall, gorgeous men. He genuinely wanted to help her, which for the first time in over a year a man had seen her talent. Had seen her potential and wanted to push her to excellence than his mattress. It was probably fate that her life in Washington had imploded otherwise she wouldn't have been in Europe.

She could still remember the day she nearly lost Gabriel but lost her chance at a career in America. That day was July 20th 1969, it marked one of the strangest and life changing days of her life. One Agent Mulder had nearly destroyed her life by accusing her of associating with Communist spies. The follow up investigation had cast aspersions on her reputation and many were convinced she was not as patriotic as she seemed or worse a spy. When it turned out hat Agent Mulder was a fraud. No one had cared about the man being a fraud as FBI would find him. But they cared that she had been in the presence of him which made her guilty by association. So, when the opportunity to move overseas and start fresh without a demotion or dock in pay…well, she took it. It had been the best move for her and Gabriel.

Gabriel had definitely struggled with the transition but as soon as he had made friends, he became happier. He had gotten into the local football club and the US school taught German, so the language barrier was becoming a thing of the past for him. She wished she could say the same, but she struggled. Luckily, the locals all spoke enough English to understand her and she spoke just enough German for them to help while simultaneously hate her for butchering their language. But between Gabriel, school and work, she didn’t have a lot of time for language studies.

“Mom! Pay attention.” Gabriel shouted, Maria snapped out of her reflection to see the muddy ball fly across the ground past her legs.

“I am!” Maria assured Gabriel as she caught up to the soccer ball and kicked it back his way. She smiled as he chased it and then returned it but his shot was wide and fast. Before she knew it, the ball smacked into the leg of a stranger reading a newspaper. Her shoulders drooped as she saw the muddy imprint of the ball on the leg of his suit.

She inwardly cringed as she rushed over as the man lowered the paper to see what hit his leg. Her breath caught in her throat as she couldn’t believe her eyes. It was him, the man who saved Gabriel that day but as he looked at her; she frowned as his eyes were different. One eye was brown and the other green. His face as she got closer was a little different too, yet so similar. She shook her head as she was probably just seeing what she wanted to see. A friendly face or maybe a saviour as the man who saved Gabriel had been a saint to her. He'd been so incredibly kind, she wished she could've thanked him. But she brushed away the the memories and thoughts as she was in trouble right now.

 _“I’m so sorry. The- ah”_ She apologised in German, her brain could not remember the word for ball. At least she hoped she said it right, her language skills weren’t the best. “I’m sorry about your pants and the mud. The ball got away.” She said in English, she really hoped he spoke English and it was a cheap suit as cheap suits were cheap to clean...or so she hoped.

He gave a wry smile as he folded up the paper and placed it on the bench by his satchel. She sucked in a breath as she realised his suit was definitely expensive. She could tell by the cut of the material and how well tailored it was. She steeled herself to be shouted at for not controlling her son.

“It’s ok.” He assured in incredibly beautiful accented English, he was not German. She had no idea where to place his accent except to say it was mesmerising and so familiar. She felt Déjà vu wash over her as he reminded her of the man who saved Gabriel. But she knew it wasn’t him.

“No, it’s not. I’ll pay for dry cleaning. Mr..” She drawled hoping he’d give her his name.

“Ah yes, where are my manners. Asher Flynn. Please call me Asher.” He said in a friendly manner as he held out his hand to her. Maria shook it, she liked the firm and steady shake. Many men thought of her as ‘delicate’ and thus limp handed handshakes were always given.

“Maria and this is my son Gabriel.” She said as Gabriel had run over to join the party.

“Nice to meet you both.” He said as he stood up, the man was tall. He had to be at least 6ft 4. He crouched down in front of Gabriel as he picked up the muddy ball. Maria wished he wouldn’t, she already felt terrible about the mud on his pants. “You enjoy football?” he asked as he was at Gabriel’s level.

“Yeah, it’s the best.” Gabriel told him with grin as he stood by Maria’s side. He covered in mud, his hair sticking up in a sweaty mess. It only reminded her how dishevelled she was. This man was talking to them like they were the bright moment of his day.

“You know any good tricks?” Asher asked him out of curiosity.

“He’s just starting to learn but he’s picking it up really quickly.” Maria said proudly, but she knew the coach said all the kids had talent.

“Unlike Mom, she’s terrible at it.” Gabriel said with an exaggerated sigh like she was trying.

“Oh, thanks.” Maria said with a nervous laugh as she ruffled Gabriel’s hair. She normally would try to smooth his hair down but there was no point now.

“Maybe her talent is for other sports.” Asher offered diplomatically, he wore an amused smile. “You want to see a cool trick?” he asked him.

“Yeah!” Gabriel said excitedly.

“If it’s ok with your Mother.” He said, he and Gabriel looked to her. She didn’t appreciate the spot she was being put in. Part of her said she should say ‘no’ for the sake of the man’s expensive suit. But he was so charming, and he offered.

“You’ll ruin your suit.” She said.

“It’s a little mud, I’m sure my dry cleaner will appreciate the challenge.” Asher quipped as he took her answer to be ‘yes’ as he placed the ball on the ground and pulled off his jacket. He rolled up his shirt sleeves. “Do you mind watching my bag?” he asked her, subtle suggestion for her to sit this one out. She was taking it as she had her fill of chasing that soccer ball. She really didn’t need to make more of a fool of herself than she already had.

“Sure, go ahead.” Maria said, she sat down on the park bench. She watched as Asher dribbled and passed the ball to Gabriel.

Soon, the two were messing around. Maria smiled and tried to catch her breath as a knot formed in her stomach over the amount of mud on the man’s suit and shoes. He was a good sport as he could’ve been very cold and mean about the incident. Instead, he was playing and teaching her son a football trick. It made her realise how much her son was missing out with her being a single mother. Her mother liked to remind her that little boys needed a father figure.

Not like she had a choice in the matter, Gabriel’s father had decided being a husband and father wasn’t for him. He’d signed the divorce papers, annulled the marriage with the church and signed away his paternal rights without much thought.

She hadn’t dated much since as most men didn’t want to be tied to a woman with another man’s child. Or, they laughed at her dreams and assured her that she might be smart but she’d never get far in life. Those men wanted a housekeeper, which was fine for them but not for her. So, when she happened across men like Asher and the stranger in 1969…well, she wondered if she’d find a man who didn’t seem to care about biology when it came to a child or her career aspirations.

She mentally shook away the fantasies and focussed on the present as she didn’t know this man. She was not going to fall in love with the first good looking man who liked to play football in the park with her son.

Half an hour passed quickly, Asher was carrying a laughing Gabriel under his arm like a sack of potatoes as he kicked the ball over to the bench. It slid to a slow stop before tapping the leg of the bench.

“Have fun?” Maria asked as Asher placed Gabriel on his feet. Gabriel nodded as he looked up at Asher like he’d just found a new hero to worship.

“You’re not bad. With more practice, you’ll be amazing.” Asher told Gabriel before he ran his hands through his hair and smoothed it back. Maria couldn't help but be a little distracted by the normal gesture as he looked incredibly handsome. He had a light sheen of sweat on his skin, an easy smile on his lips; it made her wonder how he'd look in her bed.

“Thank Mr Flynn. Do you think you teach me more stuff?” Gabriel asked him in a hopeful manner. It snapped Maria out her mini fantasy.

“Oh, we don’t want to impose on Mr Flynn.” Maria said, she really didn't want Asher to feel beholden to them. The man gave a casual shrug as if it were ok.

“I don’t mind, I have Saturday afternoon off.” Asher suggested casually.

“Oh-“ Maria started but Gabriel cut her off.

“We can do it. We are going to have a picnic on Saturday. You can come, Mom needs friends her own age.” He told Asher. Maria fought the urge to cover her face in embarrassment.

“Gabriel.” She gently chastised her son. Gabriel didn't look remorseful at all as he waited for a picnic time and place to be set. A picnic that Gabriel had manufactured as they had no plans for Saturday. But if Asher agreed, well they'd all have plans.

“I wouldn’t mind a picnic in lieu of dry cleaning money.” Asher offered kindly as he looked to Maria. She felt a little cornered by her son's wants and her own. She reminded herself the man was letting her get out paying a dry cleaning bill by one small picnic. She was already justifying to herself why it was such a great idea but reminding herself that it wasn't a date.

“Ok, yes, please join us.” Maria said, he smiled in a manner that gave her butterflies and she watched as he gave a nod.

“Thank you, I’d be honoured.” He said, he moved to his satchel and pulled out a business card and pencil. “Here is my card,” he wrote on the card. “With my home number, just to confirm time and place.” He said as he handed it to her. Maria took the card and read the name and saw the number.

“Doctor?” She asked in surprise.

“Yes.” He said with a curt nod, Gabriel took the ball and drifted back to the grassy area to practise his new trick.

“You didn’t mention it before.” She said surprised that he hadn’t shared as much. Most men she knew made a point of pointing out their occupation.

“It’s just a job. Pays the bills.” He gave a shrug like it was nothing but she felt there was a story there. “I’d also be honoured to be your friend. If you’re interested.” He told her with a casual air as he changed the topic. She blushed as anxiety rolled through her at Gabriel outing what a loner she had become.

“I have friends.” She half lied as she had friends in America. She wasn’t sure she considered any of her colleagues as friends yet as they all just worked and barely socialised outside the office.

“I never said you didn’t. You call me for a chat or to practise your German. I promise not to be forward.” He said in a casual manner, there was no flirtation just a statement of fact.

“You’re being very forward and presumptuous right now.” She blurted.

“I didn’t ask you out on a date. But I wouldn’t say ‘no’, if you asked me out.” He said with a grin, her heart did a flip flop of anticipation and joy. He was deliriously good looking and he had just played in the muddy grass with her son. It had been genuine not an act to get in her knickers.

“I have to get my son home and cleaned up.” Maria told him, deciding to ignore his comment but she was filing it away for later. Maybe when she knew him a little better, she could summon the courage to ask him out but for now, she thought of Gabriel.

“I look forward to your phone call to confirm Saturday. Let me know if you want me to bring anything.” Asher said.

“We’ll bring the food and drinks. Just show up in clothes that don’t require dry cleaning.” She said, he laughed, it was a great sound to hear as it made her smile.

“Will do, it was a pleasure to meet you and Gabriel. I’ll see you both on Saturday” he said.

“You will.” She said, he smiled as picked up his satchel and jacket. He waved at Gabriel before he walked away. Maria watched him go, she blew out a soft breath as couldn’t help but wonder how amazing her luck was to meet him. But now was not the time to imagine herself the heroine of a romance story. No, she had a very muddy child that needed a bath and dinner.

“Gabriel! Time to go.” She told her son as she waved at him to come to him. Gabriel groaned at having to leave but he did pick up his ball and raced over to her. She looked at the business card in her hand. Her brain had already committed the phone number to memory but she was definitely saving the card.

"He looks like the man who saved me, don't you think?" Gabriel asked her as they started walking.

"A little, but he's not the same man." Maria told him, she didn't want her son to become attached to Asher or hero-worship him more than he already did.

"I know, I asked. He's never even been to America. He says we have people out there that look exactly like us. He calls them doppelgangers." Gabriel told her.

"I thought he was teaching you football." Maria teased.

"Yeah, he knows lots of neat tricks. You think he'll teach me more on Saturday?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sure, just remember to thank him and be polite. Ok?" Maria reminded him.

"Always." Gabriel said in a laboured manner. Maria smiled and gently bumped arms with him. He smiled back. She slung her arm around his shoulder as they walked home.


End file.
